jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Make A Toast
Let's Make A Toast is JWTM's second official mixtape (the successor towards the first JWTM mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper). The mixtape will be release though Eligible Class Records. JWTM's group, Monstaa Piranhas, will also release some tough material on this tape. JWTM wrote all his lyrics as JoeySideFire. This mixtape will be made in advanced and is planned to be released by Summer 2017. Rumors guests Vini G., Finesse J, Slice Scilla, Bizzle Biz, Prince Ali, Royalty, Vinci, and etc (Also includes 4 different heavy Monstaa Piranhas tracks). The first single, "Right At Home", rumored to premiere on January 1, 2016 on JoeySideFire. The mixtape is reported to have only 17 songs as a regular mixtape. The deluxe edition is reported to have at least 5 more tracks on it. The official next mixtape is The Swaggin' Evolution (late 2016), which is JWTM's third studio mixtape. Background & Release (2016) Info About The Tape: JWTM's release for this mixtape, Let's Make A Toast, is coming out at least sometime in 2016. The mixtape artwork has JWTM faded in the background with a trophy marked with the sign "#LMAT" on it with 4 boxes in the middle of the photo as "Let's Make A Toast" is marked on the bottom of the trophy. Mixtape producers: JoeySideFire, Bamfi, Omito, DJ Lobotomize and etc. All songs taken off this mixtape will be: "Hurry Up", "Unsatisfied", "Keep It To The Maximum" (feat. Pitbull, Skrillex, Chris Brown, Trinidad James, LMFAO, Far East Movement & Black Eyed Peas), "Marching Of Top Of Hope", "Still Remain Marvelous", "Till' I Go Numb" (feat. Bei Maejor & Trey Songz), "The Micro Bot", "Mysterious Force" and etc. Let's Make A Toast will be a whole ride of or even filled whole bunch of random emotions: up or down! This tape represents his huge success on his music career with his comedic YouTube persona / channel, JoeySideFire, as well as wordplay growth, bars and delivery with heavy huge recognition upon his Soundcloud page getting plays at it's very high thousands!!! Official Tracklisting: Removed tracks * "I'll Never Fade" * "Abducted" * "Trapped In A Vortex" * "A Swarm Will Follow" * "Beware Of The Lion" (performed by Xtreme McPhilly) * "Spaceship" (feat. Kid Cudi) * "Makin' Millions" (feat. Mr. Spacelyy) * "Fight Zombies" (performed by Xtreme McPhilly) * "Sandwiches Cover" (performed by Xtreme McPhilly) * "Look Upon Myself" (performed by Xtreme McPhilly) * "Till I Go Numb" (feat. Bei Maejor & Trey Songz) * "Like An Angel Would" * "Strange Gravity" * "Totally Rockin' Style" * "Best Day Ever Cover" * "Keep It To The Maximum" (feat. Pitbull, Skrillex, Chris Brown, Trinidad James, LMFAO, Far East Movement & Black Eyed Peas) * "The Micro Bot" * "Mysterious Force" * "Unsatisfied" * "Hurry Up (Let's Go)" * "Still Remain Marvelous" * "Really Radioactive" (feat. Rick Ross, John Legend & Young Money) * "Wiping Off The Country" * "New Subject (Being Random)" * "Equal In Peace" (sampling Bad Meets Evil "Lighters") Gallery JWTM Right At Home.jpg JWTM Almost Famous (Remastered).jpg JWTM Numbers Cover (Remastered).jpg JWTM Deadpool (prod. by Omito).jpg JWTM I'm Down For My Life.jpg JWTM Key 2 Ur Heart (Masterlude).jpg JWTM Lemonade.jpg JWTM The 2Pacular Move.jpg JWTM Electrical Energy.jpg JWTM One More Chance.jpg JWTM Would This Ever Slide.jpg JWTM Trophies.jpg Category:Mixtapes Category:JWTM Mixtapes Category:Musical Albums